


Tissues and Cuddles.

by Lueur



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Being sick is no fun, Extreme use of pet names, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Pet Names, Sickness, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lueur/pseuds/Lueur
Summary: Y/N isn't feeling good, so she relies on her soldier for cuddling.





	Tissues and Cuddles.

* * *

Y/N wasn’t feeling the greatest. She had a pounding headache, her skin felt like ice, and her stomach was very upset with her. And it certainly didn’t help that she woke up without her wonderful boyfriend by her side.

Maybe he wasn’t so wonderful after all.

Y/N let out a deep sigh and got out of the warm bed, slowly making her way towards the kitchen.

Thankfully, Bucky and Steve were the only ones in there. Y/N didn’t think she could handle it if the whole team was there.

She walked over to Bucky who was sitting on one of the bar stools at the island and cleared her throat. He turned around with a smile that slowly dropped when he took in his girl’s blank face. Y/N ignored his raised eyebrow and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his neck. Steve shot him a curious look. Y/N wasn’t usually this affectionate.

“Y/N/N?” Bucky asked carefully. She only hummed in reply.

“You okay Darlin’?”

“Not feeling so good.” Y/N murmured.

“Aw, I’m sorry Sugar. Anything I can do to help?” Bucky sympathized. Steve took that as his que to leave.

“Just cuddle with me? If you don’t mind?”

Bucky scoffed. “Of course I don’t mind. I love cuddling with you Sweetheart.”

“Mmmm good.” Y/N said in contentment. “Is it okay if we move to the couch?”

Instead of replying, Bucky stood up with Y/N in his arms, clinging to him like a koala. He moved to living room and sat down on the couch, and Y/N immediately snuggled into him more, if it was possible.

“I’m so cold.” Y/N shivered. “Can I have a blanket?”

Bucky reached over and grabbed the light blue fleece blanket and wrapped it around her. Y/N sighed happily before frowning.

“Too hot. Is this blanket made of fire?” Y/N pulled the blanket off of her and threw it to the other side of they couch.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. Y/N always got dramatic when she wasn’t feeling good.

A few seconds later, Y/N abruptly pulled away, quickly grabbing a tissue from the box and sneezing into it. Bucky frowned, outing his flesh hand on his girlfriend’s forehead.

“You’re burning up Y/N, you really must be sick Babydoll.” He said.

“Clearly,” Y/N sneezed again. “Do you not see me dying here?” Her voice sounded scratchy and her tone was a bit whiny.

“Maybe we should move to the bedroom. Is that okay Honey?” Bucky asked, pressing his lips to Y/N’s temple.

“Fine,” Y/N grumbled. “But don’t even think about trying to seduce me Barnes.”

“I promise I’ll try my best Doll.” Bucky said with a smile, making his way to their bedroom. He carefully put her down on the bed and gave her forehead a kiss before walking to the door.

“No,” Y/N’s voice came from behind him.“don’t leave me.”

Bucky turned around. “I’m gonna come back Baby, I’m just gettin’ you some medicine and water, okay?”

“Okay, but hurry back.”

True to his word, Bucky came back a few minutes later with a cold glass of water and some medicine to help her mild fever.

“You okay?” Bucky asked Y/N after she drank the disgusting ‘grape’ flavoured medicine and almost coughed up a lung.

“Yeah. Now can we cuddle with no interruptions?” She sounded exasperated.

“Of course Doll. Whatever you want.” He said, climbing into bet with her and pulling her to his chest.

Y/N hummed. “You’re probably going to regret saying that.”

Bucky gave a soft laugh. “With you? Never.”


End file.
